marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Madame Hydra (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Jim Lee; Whilce Portacio | First = Iron Man Vol 2 #1 | Death = Iron Man Vol 2 #10 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created populated universe, including recreations of many of these heroes allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on the terrorist leader Madame Hydra. The past history of Madame Hydra, and how she came to earn the title within the Hydra terrorist organization remains unrevealed. The only person she answered to would be the Mandarin the supposed leader of Hydra. Unknown to all the Mandarin was really a robot built by Dr. Doom. In recent history, Hydra targeted their reign of terror on Stark International, the company that was providing the US military with much of their technology and advanced weaponry. When Tony Stark's friend Conner O'Reilly died as a result of a botched test run of Stark's new Prometheum Armor, Madame Hydra and her minions dug up his body and had it rebuilt into a cyborg in order to use against Stark at a later date. On the eve of Tony Stark's acquittal in a lawsuit against him by the city of New York, Hydra would attack his Buffalo facility where his Prometheum Armor and Bruce Banner's new experimental gamma bomb was being created. Madam Hydra would intend to detonate the gamma bomb, however Banner and Stark security chief Liz Ross would attempt to stop her. Banner would be locked within the gamma bomb for his troubles and left to die. However Banner would lower the bomb down the silo where it's detonation would not be as devastating. The resulting explosion would be the key events to Banner becoming the Hulk and Tony Stark becoming Iron Man. Hoping to get at Stark on a more personal ground, Madame Hydra would send her agent Whirlwind to kidnap Stark's secretary Pepper Potts. This plot would fail and would end in Whirlwind's death. Madame Hydra would be punished severely by an unimpressed Mandarin. She would next send the cyborg Rebel O'Reilly to attack Stark next, however Stark -- as Iron Man -- would defeat Rebel and reveal his identity. Restoring Rebel's mind and learning the location of Hydra's secret base from him, Iron Man and Rebel would both go to take down Hydra once and for all. In the final battle Iron Man (in Rebel's armor) would manage to get behind Madame Hydra and put a gauntlet blaster up to her head and tell her to order her men to stand down. Before Madame Hydra could do anything the Mandarin would blast her with one of his rings, reducing her to a charred skeleton; effectively killing her. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Reborn